


Onto another Year

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My ONF OneShots [23]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Established Relationship, Highschool AU, Kisses, M/M, Presents, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Seungjun is loud and obnoxious, and enjoys taking his boyfriend on a date.
Relationships: Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: My ONF OneShots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Onto another Year

**Author's Note:**

> two of the cord members gave me this propt, have fun:)

The voice calling through the corridors was almost obnoxious.  
“Yuto!”  
The called barely had his bag packed when the door to the classroom was opened from the outside.  
“God, Seungjun, can you ever make a not-so-loud appearance?” Yuto asked, looking at his boyfriend standing in the doorframe, easily having all the attention on him.  
“Hmmmm… No,” Seungjun concluded with a grin, though it was easily noticeable that he was getting impatient with every passing second.

To get away from all the stares, Yuto quickly took his bag and left the room together with the older.  
Seungjun was pretty much the talk of the school for multiple reasons, his bubbly personality and good looks having him get popular fast. And since he decided to pick up Yuto after class most days, he also started to become part of the talk.

Though in contrast to usual, Seungjun was somehow weirdly quiet.  
“Is everything alright?” Yuto therefore asked with a confused look on his face.  
“Huh? Yeah, it’s all fine,” Seungjun smiled, taking Yuto’s hand once they got out of the school building and dragging him along.

Yuto didn’t even care to ask where Seungjun was taking him. Ever since they started dating, Seungjun just randomly came up with ideas for “mini-dates”, like he likes to call them, on which they could easily go after school.

Fairly fast, Yuto recognized where they were heading and he couldn’t hold back a smile. It was the small botanic garden where Yuto had taken the other for their first date a few years ago.

As it was still fairly early in the day, most people were still working and the garden was pretty empty and quiet.  
“Remember this place?” Seungjun asked with a smirk.  
“Of course I do, silly,” Yuto chuckled, leaning his head onto the other’s shoulder. “It’s been a while.”  
“Exactly four years.”

With that, Seungjun shuffled a bit, taking his bag off his back.  
“Close your eyes,” he requested.  
“What are you planning?”  
“Nothing to be afraid of, now come on.”  
With a chuckle, Yuto did as asked and closed his eyes.

He heard Seungjun rummage through his bag for a while.  
“Okay, hold out your hand.”  
Once Yuto did so, he was met with something soft and fluffy, causing him to open his eyes with a frown.  
In his hands, there was a small white dog plushie with a red collar.  
“It looks like you,” Yuto giggled, taking a closer look at it. “It’s cute.”  
“I know you sleep better cuddling something, so I thought I’d get you something that would remind you of me,” Seungjun explained with a grin.  
“Because I don’t have like, half of your closet?” Yuto laughed.  
“Well, of course, but every now and then they need to be washed or I want them back,” Seungjun chuckled, “but this little guy will be in your care forever.”  
“I’ll take good care of him then,” Yuto laughed, giving Seungjun a small kiss on the cheek.

Yuto then carefully put the small plushie in his own bag.  
“I don’t have anything to give you, though…” he mumbled.  
“Don’t worry about it. I bought it because it reminded me of you and it just turned out to be a good timing,” Seungjun told him, ruffling the brown hair. “Also, it’s enough for me to be able to spend time with you,” he added.  
Yuto couldn’t help but smile while trying to fix his hair again. “How about we go to my place after this? My parents are out until late at night,” he suggested.  
“I’d love to,” Seungjun smiled, cupping Yuto’s face and pulling him into a kiss.  
“Let’s get going then, I’ll take you on another date tonight,” Yuto proposed, taking Seungjun’s hand to lead him out of the humid glasshouse again.

The walk to Yuto’s house wasn’t that long from the botanical garden, so once they got to the apartment, they got changed into more comfortable clothes and made it their mission to cook something to eat. But only after Yuto gave the small dog plushie its own place on his bed.  
While cooking, Seungjun constantly peeked at the stove from behind Yuto, wrapping his arms around the smaller and resting his head on Yuto’s shoulder, stealing a kiss every now and then.  
“You’re distracting me,” Yuto told him, the warmth of Seungjun’s body leaning against his back.  
“Then don’t let me distract you,” Seungjun gave back with a smirk.  
“That’s not that easy if you don’t stay still,” the other remarked.  
“Okay then. I’ll stay still.”

And so Seungjun did, staying right behind Yuto, watching the different pots boil up and the meat sizzle while snaking his hands under Yuto’s shirt and tickling him ever so slightly.  
“Seungjun, I love you but _please_ , I don’t want to burn the food, myself, nor the entire kitchen,” he warned.  
“Okay, okay,” Seungjun giggled, though he still didn’t seem to want to comply to staying completely still just yet.

When they finally managed to finish cooking and eating their meal, Yuto soon found himself pushed onto the bed, Seungjun finding his place on the younger’s chest.  
Yuto’s fingers threaded through the dyed strands as he closed his eyes.

It wasn’t even late but each other’s company just made both of them relax enough to fall asleep easily.  
“Let’s go on a longer date tomorrow, I wanna cuddle some more,” Seungjum mumbled with a yawn.  
“Sure,” Yuto smiled, wrapping his arms around Seungjun’s shoulders as good as the position allowed him. “I still have those coupons for the cinema?”  
“Oh! A new movie I wanted to watch came out recently!” Seungjun exclaimed excitedly.  
“We can walk by tomorrow and see if they have it on their schedule, then.”  
“I sure hope they do,” Seungjun sulked.  
“I’m sure they will,” Yuto smiled, “but let us worry about that tomorrow, my blanket is so nice and warm right now.”  
“Fair” Seungjun agreed in a giggle, “and my pillow is way too comfortable to get up now anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :D
> 
> see yall next time~  
> Phi


End file.
